phoenix wright turnabout english
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must figure out why everyones talking so strangely, CAN HE DO IT?


phoenix wright turnabout wtf

by barrylawn

reupload because site is BROOOOOKEEEEEN

one day phonix wright was in his home when suddenly a newspaper broke in through his window

"OUCH" shouted phenix "dammit now i gotta paint my house red!"

he got up and then saw the newspaper hedline

"wait WAT" shouted phoenix

===THE SHITTY NEWS===

BARRYLAWN ARRESTED FOR MURDER

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phenix

he ran to the detention center

===detention center===

Phoenix ran to the detention center and I was there waiting for him.

"Barry Lawn! What happened?" shouted Phoenix.

"I don't know I was arrested for murder" said me.

Phoenix took his case and went down to the crime scene. Gumshoe was there.

"Hey pal." said Gumshoe.

"Hi Gumshoe, give me the evidence."

"OK pal."

Gumshoe gave Phoenix a gun with my fingerprints on it and a weird blue orb.

"What's this?" said Phoenix presenting the orb.

"I don't know, pal. It's got some power but we don't know what."

"Well, shit." said Phoenix.

Just then, Maya tugged at Phoenix's shirt like a 5 year old looking for attention.

"Hey, Nick... you're talking funny."

"Huh, you're right. Why is my English so fucked up today?"

It was strange, but whatever.

===Court===

"Court is in session for the trial of Barry Lawn." said the judge.

"I am ready, Udgey." said Phoenix.

"Mr Wright! What did you just call me?!" shouted the judge. ""Your Honor" will do fine. A penalty for your disrespect!"

Phoenix got a 20% penalty.

"Nghooooo!" shouted Phoenix.

"Ha." laughed Edgeworth. "Pathetic."

"Please make your opening statement, Mr Edgeworth." said the judge.

Edgeworth took out a document and pretended to read it.

"Barry Lawn murdered a man and I shall prove it."

"Fuck you Edgeworth, I-"

"Mister Wright!" shouted Judge "You are in court! Any more swearing from you and I'll hold you in contempt of the court!"

" _Contempt of the court_?!" shouted Phoenix. "...you mean that game with Vex Vulper?"

"NO I MEAN THIS!" shouted the judge, giving Phoenix a 50% penalty.

"O-Oh, that. Sorry, U-Your Honor." Phoenix sweated. "(What the fuck is going on today?)"

Edgeworth called his witness to the stand.

"Name and occupation." said Edgeworth.

"My name is Automonous Magistrate." said Magistrate. "I am a professional author."

"Very good. Testify."

-WITNESS TESTIMONY-

"I saw Barry murder the man."

"He shot him with a gun."

"He then dropped the gun and ran."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Phoenix. "If that's all he dropped then where did the orb come from?"

Magistrate started sweating.

"OBJECTION!" shouted Edgeworth. "Fool. Maybe the victim dropped it."

"Agreed." said the judge. "Penalty."

ust then, Phoenix noticed Magistrate was shaking.

"(He must be lying!)"

Phoenix slammed his desk.

"Magistrate. Tell us about this orb."

"It's... it's an English orb. It helps me write my fanfictions."

"How?"

"It contains the English language."

Phoenix examined the orb.

"No- don't!" shouted Magistrate.

He looked inside and saw words.

"motive... old accomplice... phenix write..."

"(AHA!)"

Phoenix pressed the red button on the orb.

AND THEN THE ORB EXPLODED AND BLEW PHOENIXS HEAD OFF!"

"NOOOO NICK!"

BUT IN THAT MOMENT!

PHOENIXS HEAD CAME BACK AND HIS HANDS HIT THE DESK!"

"AUTOMATIC MAGICTRICK!" SHOUTED PHENIX POINTING AT HIM "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MURDERED MR SHY MANE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamd megatits

"wtf are u talkin about mister rite" said udgey

"dis orb was contaning de normal english langage all day dats why weve bean talking so strangley until now! because magictraitor STOLE OUR LANGUAGE AND REPLACED IT WAS SHIT!"

"but why" said edgey

"BECAUSE DE WAY HE MURDERED SHYMEME WAS RIDICULUS AND THE CORT WOULDNT ACCEPT MY EXPLANATION IF WE WERE TALKING LIKE BORING PEEPLE!"

"NOOOOO" screamed evil magistrate "YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE"

"YES I DO!" shouted phonix presenting the autopsy report "shy was murder by a knife wund but only a gun was found on crime scene!"

"BUT HOW DAT PROOF"

"BECAUSE IF U PRESS THE TRIGGER DE GUN BECOMES A NIFE!"

phenix pressed the button and it became a knife

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP" gasped edgeworth "GUYS! LOOK! ITS MAGICS FINGERPRINTS!"

"THIS MEANS YOU USE IT" shouted phetix

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scremaed magic "IM SORRY! I KILLED SHY MAIN! I AM EVIL!"

"DIEEEEE" screamed the circlejerkers and they killed mage for killing the meme

"o tahnk GAWD hes ded." said udgey "now i delare barry lawn NOT GUILTY"

AFTER TRIAL

"tank u phenix" said barry

"it was no problem" said phoenix

"now i better go and write a new fic ill call it phoenix wright turnabout english"

i rose into the sky to rite the fic

THE END


End file.
